Dimension Cross
by Prinny Overlord
Summary: A bizarre story of various characters from various worlds meet in a strange world. They must work together to overcome those who plot to stop them. Can they overcome their differences and work together?
1. Chapter 1: A Strange New World

**Hello**** everyone, Prinny Overlord here. So while writing my other fanfic, this idea popped in my mind. With the help of some others, this story came to be. Please note that this is a heavily cross-over filled fanfic, and if you spot inconsistency with characters, please let me know. With that being said I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. This first chapter will contain Yuri.  
**

* * *

Let's assume that when an idea is thought up, a ball appears somewhere. Now imagine that the ball is placed in a container along with other balls(or ideas). Now what happens to those balls when the container is lifted and shaken? The balls collide. This here is a story about various ideas colliding together, making a unique world all its own. That's a pretty good analogy for this story. This 'world' is a collaboration of various ideas, both good and bad. We start this story of in a plain, not unlike many RPGs.

* * *

"Ugh…What…happened" a young man says, groaning while getting to his feet.

The man stands up holding his head, looking around. He has long black hair, an open black shirt with the sleeves rolled up part way up his fore arm, light green eyes, black pants that match his shirt, and some grey boots that go about half-way to his knee. He also has an iron knuckle on his right wrist, and on his left wrist he has a gold bracelet with a red jewel in it. The man notices a katana on the ground near him, and he picks it up.

"Hmm, guess this must be mine." he says, looking at the katana for a bit. Rather then adjusting it to go around his back, he merely holds the strap in his hand and lets the sword hang.

"Now let's see if I can't get my bearings." he says while shielding his eyes from the sun. He then notices someone close by, on the ground. "Hey, you okay over there? Not dead are you?" he says rather flatly. When he notices that the person isn't moving, he runs up to the person to check on them.

He approaches the body and kneels down, notices that the person is a girl, and he starts to shake the girl awake. "Hey you alright? You're not seriously dead are you?" he says, still flat, but showing some concern.

"Nnnugh…" she groans, her eyelids flutter a little bit.

"So you are alive huh? Guess the buzzards will have to look else where. Hey you feeling okay? Need some help?" he asks her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The girls eyes flutter faster, and then she gradually opens them. Her eyes are a shade of crimson, and her hair is black, long, and in twin pony tails, courtesy of the twin light blue bows in her hair. She has an interesting style, the man noticed as he gave her a better look. She had what looked like a short, black dress with detached black sleeves at the shoulder. Around her neck was a black and white, frilly collar that had a blue ribbon to go with it. She also had on boots that went up past her knees, black with some white frill at the top of the boots. The man assume it to be some sort of fashion sense or some sort.

She picked her self up and sat up next to the man. She held her head, let out a small groan, and asked, "Uggh…Where…am I?", her eyes still fluttering slightly, adjusting to the sunlight.

The man then stood up, placed his hand on his chin, and pondered for a moment before saying " I see, you don't know where we are either. That's too bad."

The young girl, picked herself up and stood up, brushing herself off. She walked over to the man and asked him "So you don't recognize this place? At all?" , her voice showing some annoyance at the situation.

"Nope. Not a clue." he said while looking to the distance. He turned to her, "Well, since it won't do us any good to just sit here, let's get going."

Getting a little bit flustered, the girl nervously stated "Wh-Why should I go with you? I don't even know who you are." , she place one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the man.

"Oh I'm…" the man stopped talking, and tried to remember his name. Why couldn't he remember his own name he thought. After a little bit, a name came to his mind, whether it be his or not he said "Yuri. Yuri Lowell. And you are…?"

The young girl pushed aside one her long pony tails and said "Humph. Yuri huh? Well Yuri, if you must know I am…uh…" She wondered why she couldn't recall her name, and struggled to open up some memories, but came up with nothing.

The man looked at her and his face, while relaxed, showed some concern for the girl as it seems she was having difficulty remembering her name. Why can't she remember her name either, he thought. He pondered for a second, thinking something must have happened too them, since they both are having memory issues apparently. Then, the young girls eyes opened up wide and she spoke with a hint of happiness and pride.

"It's Noire. My name is Noire." she stated, placing both hands are her hips, closing her eyes, and tilting her head up a little bit, in a smug 'I'm better then you' way.

"Noire huh?" Yuri said, looking at her, trying to figure her out. He guessed that she is of an upper class system, judging by her actions and speech. He continue to look at her, trying to figure out if he knew her or not, but he wasn't having any luck.

Noire, now noticing Yuri's gaze, stammered "Wh-What? I-It's not like I forgot my name or anything! It's just that my head was a little hazy from waking up so suddenly!", her face had some become somewhat flushed.

Yuri, merely sighed and said "Yeah, whatever." He then proceeded to turn away from Noire, and started walking off. Noire saw him start to walk off, followed him, ran ahead of him, and attempted to stop him by asking him some things.

"H-Hey wait a minute Yuri! What are you doing? Where are you going? " she asked rather frantically, not wanting to be left behind in an unfamiliar place.

"Well, I don't know. Just gonna walk this way and see where it leads. Unless you have a better idea Princess?" he said to her, putting a little bit of emphasis on the word 'Princess'. He then continued to walk, leaving Noire stunned a bit.

"Wha-? Princess?! Hey wait! Stop Yuri!", she yelled at him and he, unfazed by her, kept on walking , and as he was beginning to leave her sight as he walked down a hill. Noire, now agitated, yelled at Yuri "Aggh! Wait for me Yuri! Hey slow down and wait for me dammit!", and with that she proceeded to following down hill.

They continued to walk for about fifteen minutes in silence, passing trees, rocks, fences, and the random assorted flowers here and there before they finally stopped at a tree, hiding under its shade Yuri looked to the distance, seeing a dense forest extending on for what seemed forever.

"Damn, this is getting us no where. At this rate we won't find anybody before collapsing." Yuri stated, and sighed as he slumped against the tree and dropped himself on the ground. Noire sat on the other side of the tree, legs extended outward.

"Hey Yuri? Do you think we're going to find anyone? We've walked for a while now and haven't seen anything." she asked her companion, playing with one of her pig tails, twirling it about with her fingers. Her voice was just a little bit softer than normal, most likely because she was a little afraid of what would happen if they didn't find anyone.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure. All we can really do at the moment is keep going and hope for the best. If we're lucky, we'll find someone who can at least tell us where a town or city is." Yuri told her, picking himself up and dusting himself off. "Do you need a minute, or is the Princess ready to go?" he asked her, still putting a slight emphasis on the word 'Princess'.

Noire bolted right up, stared at Yuri, huffed, and pointed at him. " No I'm fine! I can keep going! I only do everything! And stop calling me 'Princess'! It's Noire! My name is Noire!". She glared at him, still upset at the Princess part.

"Oh my apologies Lady Noire. I didn't realize I was insulting you. Don't worry, I shan't be doing that again." he bowed to Noire, saying all that with a very sarcastic tone.

"Uggh! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Let's just get going!" Noire angrily said to Yuri, stomping her foot, and storming off. He could only chuckle at her, and he proceeded to follow her.

They could see a small brook in the distance, so they picked up the pace to exit the forest. They both were about to get out when they heard a low-feral growl. It seemed to be distorted in some sense as well, but neither could place it. Yuri, flung his katana up to shoulder height, since he was still holding it by the sash of the sheath. He grabbed the hilt, and flung his hilt away to the side, placing the dull edge of the blade on his shoulder, taking a battle stance.

"Noire, stay back." he said, his tone changed to a very serious one.

"Don't try to be some chivalrous knight, protecting me like some maiden. I can fight too." she said, a little bit angry, but full of pride and confidence. She reached behind herself, and suddenly, a rapier appeared in her hand, and she brought it forward, getting into a battle stance.

"Heh, neat trick you got there. Sure hope you can use that." Yuri said to Noire, still serious, but a little bit more calm in his tone. However he could not help but become slightly irritated when she said 'knight'.

Then, rustling of bushes and branches could be heard.

* * *

Now elsewhere in a city not terribly far from where Noire and Yuri are…What? It'd be boring if it was too far…Anyway, there is another person, wandering around, trying to find some answers. Unfortunately, the townsfolk don't seem to understand spoken languages, despite having ears. Either that, or they are just very rude.

"Hey excuse me!", the voice was ignored by the people who continued to go about their daily lives. "Hey, can you tell me where I am?", the voice was yet again ignored. Now, understandably angry, the voice started yelling loudly "Hey! I said HEY!", but the voice was still ignored.

"Okay that does it! I'll just make you listen!", the voice shouted, this time accompanied by a clapping sound and a flash of light coming from the crowd.

In another part of that same town, there is another poor lost soul, confused about the new place they found themselves in.

"Could ya help me? Please? Aw come on don't walk away! Dooood…", the small unusual voice cries. The towns people keep walking leaving what looks like a stuffed penguin, to wallow in its misery.

"Ah, damn these guys! They are getting on my nerves!" the strange penguin-doll cries. In appearance, he(or she?) has a white body, with a black belly, stitched up with large black threads. It has red somewhat sickle-shaped wings, a brown pouch on its front, sort of like a fanny pack and a pair of peg legs. The eyes of this strange thing are most unusual, having white irises and a bright green cornea.

"Gaaah! I've been at this for hours!" the penguin-doll yells, then reaches into its fanny pack, and pulls out a dark red iron bomb, complete with fuse. "You guys better start talking or I start blowing crap up!" the penguin threatened. This action, finally got the people to stop and look at the creature. Of course, not the kind of attention the little thing wanted.

"Help! Help! Call the guards! There's a psychopath on the loose!" someone in the crowd screamed. The penguin then had a sweat bead go down the back of its head. "Dammit doood…" it cried.

Suddenly a town guard ran up to the strange thing. " Trouble?" the guard asks.

The penguin, answer the question, quite angrily. "Trouble?", he mocked. "Of course there's freaking trouble! I have asked these big-headed, sphere fisted idiots for hours where I am, and what do they do? They trod right along and freaking ignore me! Agggh, damn!", it screamed a bit, dropping the bomb on the ground, after apparently pulling something…

"What is it? Dragons?" The guard asked. Apparently, the guards are just as useful as those people.

"What?!", the little thing was both confused and upset. "No! No dragons! The hells wrong with everyone here!?"

"No lollygaggin." the guard said, looking down at the penguin.

"What?! I haven't gagged any lolis! The hell are you talking about?!", the thing said, unsure as to why the guard thought that it was doing something like that. Maybe the town had a bad reputation for that sort of thing, the small, angry and confused penguin thought to itself.

"Hey, you mix potions right? Can you brew me an ale?", the guard inquired the penguin. Why he thought that this thing could mix potions, much less alcoholic beverages, is unknown. Perhaps the guards mistook it for someone else?

Furious, the penguin started screaming at the top of its lungs, provided it has lungs…"AAAGGGHHH! What the freaking hell is wrong with everyone! It's like everyone's some sort of god damned moron! I can't take it anyone more dood!"

The penguin raises its white flipper in the air, and then a green ball of energy began to grow from the tip of its flipper. It reached the size of a soft ball, before the guard spoke up one more time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch the magic!", the guard said, hold his arms up in a 'stop doing that' motion.

Now if this where an anime or visual novel, one could see the red vein throbs in this penguins forehead, as well as a quick burst of steam from the top of it's head. Very calmly, which given the circumstances, is creepy, the penguin says "Okay. Don't worry, I'll watch the magic…", if it could grin with its beak, it would, and it would be a devilish grin.

* * *

Now we head back to Yuri and Noire, finishing up some of the wildlife that thought that they'd make a nice meal. However they alerted the pack leader with their attacks on his pack.

"Hmm, this might be trouble." Yuri stated plainly, clearly unfazed by this monster, which could be said to look like a wolf with a scorpions tail, with stinger, and spider mandibles for its mouth.

"They don't know when to give up. Are they stupid? Do they want to die?" Noire asked, confused for the creatures relentlessness.

"Stupid or not, here it comes!" Yuri shouted to Noire, and they both ran to the creature that started charging them.

The wolf scorpion made a bee line for Yuri, and took a pause to use its momentum to thrust its stinger at the young man. Yuri, however was fast enough to easily dodge, which he did, putting him at the side of the tail, and from there, he took his sword , brought it over his head, and executed a diagonal slash to the tail, cutting off the stinger.

The creature howled in pain, leaping back and eyed both of its targets. Noire, however was not going to wait for it to make its move, ran up the monster, and pulled off a beautiful sword thrust to its shoulder blade. After that she pulled it out and attempted to finish off with another thrust, this time to the head. The creature noticed her pulling back for another thrust, bolted straight at her, knocking her down and trampling her.

"Augh! Why you…!", Noire growled, both hurt and upset at being run down. She got herself up and attempted the finishing blow again, but again missed, this time the monster hopped to the left, leaving it wide open for an attack from Yuri.

Yuri, then ran towards the monster, placing the tip of the blade to the ground. "Take this! Azure…Edge!" , he shouted as he waved his sword in a straight line from ground to sky at the wolf scorpion, and from that he created a blue shockwave that impacted the side of the beast, knocking it down. He then turned to Noire, and yelled "Noire, NOW!", and getting the signal Noire went for the killing blow one last time.

"This is the end for you!" she shouted as she ran to the monster, jumping in the air, preparing to assault the downed monster from the sky. With little time to get up the monster struggled to get to its feet, but it was in vain. Noire landed her thrust, impaling the side of its neck, thus ending the monsters life. She removed her blade, gave it a fast swipe down to remove the creatures blood, and returned it to the mysterious place once she placed it behind her. She walked to Yuri, who was recovering his sheath.

"Hey, you're not too bad there. I figured you'd be some noble or something with no skills. Heh, the world is full of surprises." Yuri said, holding up his hand for a high-five.

Noire then blushes a bit, and like the tsundere she is, says "Th-Thanks. It's not like I needed your help or anything. But…you're not so bad yourself.", she crossed her arms, not returning his high-five. "So now what?"

Bringing his hand back down, he said "Well let's just head for that brook. We can rest up there, then continue looking for a town or something. Should be a small one at least nearby since there's water." Yuri then said, who began to walk. "Come on or I'm gonna leave behind."

"Fine. Geez, Yuri you're so impatient" Noire complained. They made it to the brook, and took a moment to rest and quench their thirst after that battle. It was then that Noire and Yuri noticed the city down the hill across the brook.

"Well that's convenient. I was thinking we'd have to walk more" Yuri said placing his free hand at his hip. He shrugged, "Well whatever. Hey, you ready to go?" he asked Noire, who was now picking herself up.

"Yeah, lets go. The sooner we get to that town, the sooner we get an idea of where we are. Besides it will be dark soon and I'd rather not find out what comes out at night here." she said, glancing quickly at the suns place, now a little more than half-way past its high point. And so the two continued towards town, while at the same time, a small glimmer could be seen from the sky.

* * *

Else where, in a room with 7 people, who are now discussing something.

"Great, we have more ants to crush. Some peppy brats just arrived to this place!", a female voice spoke out.

"Then why don't you handle it, chump! You're good at mindless labor!", a small voice told the female voice.

"Why you freaking…! You'd better watch out, the next meal you eat might be poisoned!", the female voice replied, agitated at the other.

"Hey, hey now come on. Don't go blowing up at each other. The solution is simple…we kill the intruders.", a male voice said, with a slight lip smacking at the end of his statement.

"Now, there's no reason for us to fight like such." another male voice said, then directed it's attention to the other male voice. "And to send off out guests without a proper greeting? "

Another male voice then voiced it's opinion "To hell with greeting them! Let's just cut them down one by one! Hahaha!"

"Heh heh…This is why you'll never be a star player like me" a new male voice said. "You go after every little part, so no one will give you the opportunity where you'll make it big!"

A machine then came down from the ceiling, it's one yellow-orange eye glowed faintly. "There will be no killing of the subjects unless the master deems it so. To ignore his order is to invite death…And no cake." the machine said it a female robotic voice.

That's when the last voice, who sat at the largest chair(obviously), decided to speak up. First he turned to the machine and said "Thanks pumpkin. And she's right. We aren't killing them until we learn a little bit about them. Remember what happened last time?" the man then directed his attention to the female voice.

"I'm sorry sir! That was a mistake and it won't happen again!" she pleaded with him.

"See that it doesn't kitten. And don't worry fellas, I've got their movements watched so they even so much as pick their noses, we'll know."

"For now there's science to be done." the robotic female voice said.

"That there is angel. That there is" the big boss man said, turning his chair to face the window, looking down towards to light blue planet, then turning on a device on his wrist, displaying a holo-screen in front of him. On the screen it showed various experiment numbers and names, all falling under the project 'B-Stallion MKII'.

* * *

**Whew, and with that this chapter is at an end. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review, or leave critiques! Look forward to Chapter 2:The Alchemist and The Overlord?'.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Alchemist and the Overlord

**Hello everybody! I am terribly sorry for the wait, but now Chapter two of Dimension Cross is up. I would like to thank and say a small something to those that reviewed my last chapter.**

_Taromaru:** Thank you. It has been awhile since I played ToV so I was a little unsure if I got his character down. Sadly though, this chapter is called The Alchemist and the Overlord, and not because of those two overlords you mentioned. However, that doesn't mean it can't happen.**__**  
**_

_Wdog-999:**Yes, sadly I was in such a rush to get the chapter out, I kinda forgot to do some important proof reading. Hopefully that is not the case here. I am glad you enjoyed the white prinny, you'll see more of it. And as for 'W'...Well XD.  
**_

_Some Random Tosser:** Well I am glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you keep on enjoying it. And as stated earlier yeah, I done messed up. I sincerely hope that is a thing of the past.**_

_Eyeshield:**I am glad that you also enjoyed this. And again(lol XD) I hope the mistakes from Chapter 1 do not carry over into Chapter 2.**_

_mega-dark:**While I understand the concern, I don't think you should worry to much. Characters from various series will show up, yes, but they, unless they are main characters to the story, will have only minor impact to the story. Pretty much cameo appearances. As for the Balance of Power? Don't worry, the more 'godly' characters will not be succumbing to 'normal' characters, least not easily. And as for two characters to put in? Well read the note below.**_

_ChromaLuke:**Well more of a Neptunia x Everything else crossover, but yeah Tales characters are here as well. And yet again(haha), I am hoping that I wont have the same mistake with this chapter. If I do, I truly do apologize. As for requested characters appearing? Read note below.**  
_

**Note:** Okay here is the thing. I think that characters from other series should make some appearances, aside from the stories main characters. How will this be done? Simple. All you have to do is request a character, and two characters requested(can be two from the same person, or one from one, and one from another), and they have a chance of being picked and placed into a further chapter. I would like to see how well this goes, and if it goes well, then I'll keep it up. Just leave the requested character(s) in a review and I'll pick two at random(hat drawing style).

Now without further delay, here is Chapter 2 of Dimension Cross, The Alchemist and the Overlord!

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?" asked a man with a slicked up hairstyle.

"You have nothing to worry about. It should work fine. As long as each actor falls into place" a man with messy hair responded.

"It had better. We need to observe them, not kill them. Not yet at least", the slick haired man said.

"Oh it will, seriously stop worrying, or you might start losing hair. Heh heh heh" the messy haired man replied.

* * *

Now back in the city where we left that light show and the small penguin toy thingy, we have a jail with the setup of a dungeon-like prison, with the rows of cells separated by dirty brown brick walls.

"Now in you go fella," said a guard pushing in a new inmate.

"Aw come on, it's not like what I did hurt anyone…well, it kinda hurt that one guard, but he's fine and besides he had it coming to him dood!" a squeaky voice told the guard, who ignored it, locked the cell, and walked away.

"You may as well give it up, the guards here aren't all there," came a young mans voice from the cell next the penguins.

"Oh? I have company it seems dood," said the penguin. "Can I have your name?" asked the penguin, trying to be friendly as to have someone to talk to during it's incarceration period.

"Me? I'm…uhh…" the young man seemed to struggle with what to say. The penguin merely assumed that he was trying to think up a fake name or something like that.

"Edward Elric. Yup that's my name," the young man told the penguin. "Okay what's yours then?" Ed asked.

"It's…it's…" the penguin tried hard to remember what it's name was. But it seemed as though a blanket or fog was covering memories. Then a name, if you can call it a name popped in it's head. Prinny Overlord. However, it realized the silliness of the name, but decided to use it some. '_Overlord? Am I an Overlord of something dood?_'it thought to itself.

"You can call me Prinny, or Po even," it told Edward.

"Prinny or Po huh? I think I'll stick with calling ya Prinny," said Edward who was moving off his bed, reached his arm out of his cell and in front off Prinny's, expecting a handshake. "Nice to meet you," he told the penguin.

Prinny saw his arm waiting for a handshake so it ran over to it and grabbed it with it's flipper. "Same here dood!", Prinny exclaimed.

"Why do you keep saying 'dood'?" asked Ed.

"Oh that? Well that's simple. I say it beca-" and before Prinny could finish the sentence a whistling sound could be heard above, like something failing from the sky.

And then whatever was falling crashed through Prinny's cell ceiling, through the wall, and embedding itself inside the floor of Edward's cell.

Edward coughed as dust filled his cell. He could hear Prinny coughing and chocking on the airborne dirt as well.

"Hey, *cough* you okay in there?" he asked, looking at the hole. What he saw surprised him, as he saw a black and white, peg legged penguin doll in the cell, coughing.

"I'm fine. *cough, hack* Bleh, dammit I hate dust doo*cough*od…" Prinny whined as it regained it's composure.

"Wh-What the hell are you?!" shouted the surprised Ed, who was now pointing what seemed to be the accusing finger at Prinny. Prinny merely looked at him quizzically. Prinny had noticed what Ed had looked like, he was a young man, maybe fifteen at the most Prinny thought. The boy had blonde hair with a braided ponytail and golden irises, he wore a black suit with black boots. Ed also had a large red overcoat and some white gloves on.

"Hm? What do you mean dood?" Prinny questioned the confused cellmate. "I am a Prinny. Is it not obvious?" Prinny then thought to itself '_Wait…how do I know I am a Prinny…What is a Prinny…?_'

In the hole that whatever fell from the sky made, the two heard a voice. "Um…Hello? Is anyone there? I seem to be stuck. Wait hold on, let me just…wiggle…nope, definitely stuck."

"Did…someone fall from the sky? That doesn't seem possible dood." Prinny said, with confusion in it's voice, scratching it's head pondering about the mysterious voice.

"Oi, is someone there? I seem the be stuck in the floor. Can I get some help please?" the voice in the floor asked with a calm, pleading voice.

Slowly Ed made his way to the brick rubble and began to move it into another pile. "Alright, just hang on a bit, I'm digging you out now, so just sit tight," was what Edward had told the voice buried in the rubble.

"Sit tight. Gotcha. Sitting tight. Well, not really. I can't actually sit, but I get the message loud and clear," the voice said as his(?) spirits lifted somewhat for being helped.

After some more rubble had been moved, Edward saw who, or rather what had been talking to him and Prinny. It was a small sphere shaped object with a blue lens, and what appeared to be some sort of handle bars in front of the "face" of this thing. The blue lens moved around, surveying the area it was now in.

"Phew, I tell ya fella, this dark and dreadful looking place is a nice change of pace from where I was, boy let me tell ya, ha ha," said the small sphere, it's 'eye' rolling to the top left corner, and it's shutters closing somewhat, like it was laughing.

Prinny climbed into Ed's cell now via the hole that this 'eye' had made when falling from the sky. "So where did ya come from dood?" it asked.

"Oh right, right. Well that's an easy one, I came from space. Been there a long time, and at first it's like okay this is space, no bad, it's quiet and all that. But after a while I think I found it annoying. Can't remember why though…" the 'eye' said as it looked down like it was lost in thought.

"And before space? Where were you before that dood? It's not like your some cosmic born entity right?" Prinny asked, crossing it's flipper arms, and tilting it's head.

"Ummm, I think I was in a lab, I remember blue, orange,…some grey,…oh and falling," said the small sphere. Then almost immediately it opened it's 'eye', the lens shrunk and screamed, "Aaaaahhhhh!" startling both Prinny and Ed.

"Whoa, hey what's wrong?" Edward questioned the small 'eye' sphere, wondering why in the world it screamed.'_ Did it get hurt when it fell?_', he thought to himself. '_That's not possible, he looks like a machine, machines can't be hurt_'.

The small eye thing chuckled, "Oh heh heh, sorry bout that, just remembered the falling bit a little to much just now," the eye thing then looked down and away from the two, as if embarrassed.

Prinny then decided to ask "Hey do you have a name, or serial ID, or something like that?" and this caused the small 'eye' to look in Prinny's direction, then up for a while, like it was thinking, then back to Prinny real quick.

"Ah my name? It's Wheatley my friend. Just call me Wheatley!" said the small sphere.

* * *

In another part of town we see a young girl with long, brown hair, with a leafy ribbon in it, making a small separate 'tail' of hair. She also wore blue boots, a black sleeveless-shirt with matching black shorts that had a belt buckle with the letters 'I' and 'F' on it. She wore an oversized opened blue coat, which went past her knees, and hid her arms. The belt strap on the coat had numerous colored cell phones on it. She grabbed a pink one, flipped it open, and checked the time. Her green eyes then turned their attention to a nearby building, a shop of sorts, seeming made of clay and brick. "Hey, did you find anything out yet?" she asked a figured who was talking to the building owner.

The figure came out of the building more and was now in direct light. This figure had a blue 'body' which could be said to look like a floating leg-less sphere with two 'horns'. It also had cream colored mittens, hands but no arms and mostly white cape, save for the yellow stripe running across the bottom. The tips of it's 'horns' were with a yellow line not to far down from the tips. It's face was mostly covered by a white sash that had a blue belt in it. The only part of the 'face' that could be seen was the glowing yellow eyes. It then spoke to the young girl.

"Alas, my dear, I have found out nothing, beside that this town is called Laskome, and apparently the name comes from a device invented here using spinning blades. I am sorry that I could not come up with anything else," he said in an apologetic tone.

The girl, hearing the displeasure of her compatriot, shrugged her shoulders, "Eh don't worry about it too much. I wasn't expecting to find out much anyway from townspeople. We need to speak to someone with pull around here, ya know?"

"Right-o! Then let us go in search of someone like that!" her 'friend' said with renewed determination. As he pressed on, the young girl merely chuckled.

"Heh, I think you remind me of someone I knew," And with that said, she followed her partner down the semi-crowded streets.

* * *

Also nearby next to an alley, a small man with a white scientist coat, yellow gloves, black shoes and black pants, almost no hair except for the back of his head and a little 'spiff' on the top of his forehead, and under that 'spiff' was a large capital 'N'. "Is that all you need from me?" he asked someone in the dark alley.

"Heh, yep this is more then enough! I'm gonna show those new punks who the big kids are around this parts!" a voice replied.

The small 'N' man chuckled. "Now, as my payment I-", and he was cut off by another voice from the alley.

"We know chump! We got your crystals and gems right here!" a small black arm handed the man a brown leather bag. The man looked inside and laughed.

"Hahaha! Finally, I'll show everyone the power of -", and again the man was cut off, this time by the first voice.

"Yeah whatever gramps. I don't got time to be listening to your stories, I got work to do," And with that, footsteps could be heard walking down the alley deeper into the dark, leaving -somebody all by himself.

* * *

Back in the prison, Prinny and Edward are explaining to each other and Wheatley why they are in prison.

"Ooooh I see. Um well, not really," Wheatley said, with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Look, it's simple really. I got thrown in here because I trapped some rude townspeople, and I guess Prinny here got into a fight with a guard. Something like that right?" Edward turned to Prinny.

"Yeah…I guess…I mean it's not like I wanted to pick a fight, it's just that the guard was so damn stu-", and Prinny was cut off by an explosion outside. Quickly both he and Ed ran the window to look outside. Prinny, not being able to reach to window, used Wheatley as a rather shaky stool.

"What's going on? Is it a birthday party? Oh, oh! Maybe a carnival is in town?" Wheatly questioned the two looking outside.

"No it's neither," Ed said while looking outside. He and Prinny could see that explosions were happening in the town. Ed cracked his neck, "Well, I guess it's time for some 'community service'," and with little time for a reply, he clasped his hands together, and placed them against the wall. A sudden bright light filled the room and when it cleared, there was a hole in the wall. Ed then picked up Wheatley, and proceeded to walk out and then down the wall, like there was a ladder.

"You comin' Prinny?" he asked the dumb struck prinny.

Shaking it's head, Prinny followed Ed to the hole, "I'm coming, wait up dood!" and it was then that Prinny noticed the wall outside had an odd 'built-in' stone ladder from their cell to the ground. "Whoa! What's with this ladder dood?"

"Oh that…um…I made it?" Edward grinned at Prinny as he made his way down.

"But how dood? I don't understand…" Prinny was confused, trying as hard as possible to comprehend the sudden disappearance of the cell wall and the appearance of a ladder coming out of the wall.

"It's…it's alchemy. I preformed alchemy on this wall," That being said, Edward went into his own thoughts. '_Alchemy? How do I know this? Why can't I remember more about it other then how to do it…?_'

"Alchemy huh?" Prinny said softly to itself. "Hmm okay I guess I'll have to accept that for now dood. Anywho, I need to get going after him," and after saying that Prinny looked down at the ground. It's peg legs began to shake "Heights. Why'd it have to be heights. I hate heights…" and even though it wasn't happy about it, the prinny made it's way down with Edward.

"Okay so which way do we go dood? " Prinny asked as Ed shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand, looking around.

"I think it's this way. Come on lets go!" he said as he ran in the direction of where the explosions seemed to come from. It was then that the bodiless member of the group decided to say something.

"Um… we're going that way, where all the stuff is going boom and such right?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm gonna see what I can do to help. Besides it's only fair since I did kinda use alchemy to trap some townsfolk…eh heh heh…" Ed chuckled weakly at the memory of what he did.

"Eh screw it, my answers similar to his too dood. Minus the trapping innocents with magical skills hehe," Prinny laughed as it tried keeping up with it's tiny peg legs.

"Didn't you use a magic fireball or something on a towns guard?" Edward chimed.

A sweat drop ran down the back of Prinny's head. "Sh-Shut up dood!"

* * *

After some running down the street the two, well technically three, made their way to the ordinary, everyday fountain in the town. It was on top of the fountain that they noticed a young girl with a grey coat with a mouse hood standing on top of it. She wore poofy grey pants with black boots, a black top with a broken two colored heart on each side, one being red, the other yellow. Her skin was a light purple, and she had green hair with narrow red irises. She was wielding a strange looking weapon that was firing rockets.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's right you ants! Run! Run away from Linda the Great!" she yelled as she fired another rocket at a building, blowing a portion of the wall to pieces.

"Waaa! Damn dood, that is some scary tech she has there!" Prinny gulped as the building continued to crumble at the point of contact with the missile.

Ed, uncaringly, walked up to the girl, Linda, and shouted to her "Excuse me! Could you not blow up the buildings? I think the people here need them."

Prinny face flippered '_You must be kidding. That's not gonna work dood…_'

"What's this? Some pests with no common sense?" she asked herself, and then actually got a good look at them.

'_Wait a minute! Those two are the newcomers to this world! Heh heh, alright, I'll play with them a little!_', Linda thought to herself.

"Fine then, I'll just blast the crap outta ya!" Linda pointing her rocket launcher at Ed, fired a missile at him, as it sailed to him, a red iron bomb made contact with it.

"That was close dood…" stated the prinny, who fell to it's butt with relief.

"Heh, thanks, but I had it under control," the young alchemist boasted. "But it seems like she isn't playing around. Alright fine by me!" Edward then threw Wheatley up into the air.

"Aaaaahhhh! I don't want to fall. No, no, no, no, no!" screamed the small little robot eye as it sailed upwards.

Edward then clasped his hands together again, and this time ran his left hand over his right arm, and this caused a blade to appear from underneath his sleeve. He saw Wheatley falling to the ground and clasped his hands yet again, he then caught the little 'eye'bot with his left hand and placed his right hand on Wheatley, and after the bright flash, Wheatley had transformed from the round sphere into a bladed-gauntlet type weapon. His blue lens was over the back of Edward's hand.

"I'm not dead…? Ha ha! Would you look at that I'm ALIVE. Well alive as a machine can get, but still. Hey, look at that, I'm all different lookin," Wheatley was now looking at his new form.

Prinny clapped it's flippers in amusement "Yeah! That's firggin awesome dood!"

Linda now somewhat irked that not only had her attack been diffused, she was now being ignored. "Hey rat! C'mon out! We got some morons who wanna play hero!"

Suddenly a small mech-like thing jumped off a nearby roof down on the ground. The glass dome 'head' housed what looked like a grey mouse with black paws and a half yellow, and half red heart on it's chest. "What do you need chump? Some of use are trying to work. Not play around like you!"

"Why you little piece of…!" it seems like Linda and this mouse did not particularly like each other. 'Listen here you stupid rat, these guys here are getting in our way!"

The mouse turned to Ed and Prinny, then back to Linda. "These guys are giving you a hard time? They look like small fries to me chump!", said the small rat. It would seem as though Linda is more informed about the two then the rat is.

This set Ed off, "Who are you calling so small the you can't see without a telescope you stupid little rat?! I'm gonna kick the crap outta you and feed you rat poison!"

Linda laughed at this "Ha ha ha ha! What's wrong? Did we upset the little babies feelings?" Ed just looked back at Linda and let out a light growl.

"Prinny. You handle the mouse, I'm taking out this one," Ed's voice had some rage behind it, but was calm.

"Okay dood…You sure ya gonna be okay?" asked a worried prinny.

"Don't worry about it. She doesn't stand a chance," Ed snickered.

Linda, was now very annoyed with Edward "What'cha say about me brat?! Oh I'm going to enjoy blowing you to smithereens!" she growled, clenching her teeth angrily.

Edward then ran towards Linda, wielding both his blade arm, and the Wheatley blade gauntlet thing. She fired a missile, and Ed stopped in his tracks, clapped his hands, and placed them on the ground, making it rise up and take the missile for him. He then continued to run to the shooter. He closed the gap quickly enough before she could reload the weapon, and Ed jumped in the air and prepared to bring the blades down onto her.

Linda abandoned her launcher and grabbed a strange looking sword from her back, and blocked his attack. "Your not bad twerp. But your not good enough to beat me!" She attempted to gut kick Ed, but he dodged to the left.

"Your not so bad yourself. For a peon that is," Ed taunted Linda. Linda's eye twitched and she ran straight for Ed.

* * *

At the same time Prinny was having it's own ordeal with the mech-suited mouse. While seeming slow, Prinny did not want to get hit with that punch that was being thrown around. "Stand still already, chump!"

Prinny jumped on a trashcan, "No way dood. You hit me with that and its game over before the readers know it!"

"Fine then, chump! See if you can dodge this!" the mech-suited rat shout as he pushed a button. This caused the mech to take a standing postion, and then firing itself straight up into the sky. Prinny couldn't see where the mech was, with the sun getting in the way. Prinny then heard the whistling sound of something falling. The white penguin toy barely had enough time to avoid a double axe handle from the mech as it crashed into the ground. After some of the dust had cleared, Prinny noticed the mech was still in the double axe handle position, back exposed to the sky, with a bright blue button light on the back.

"Really?" face flippered Prinny. "The mech you have, has one of those platformer weaknesses? Lame dood."

"Agh, move it you hunk of junk, chump!" the rat screamed at the immobile mech.

"Okay since I really don't feel like dealing with this right now dood," Prinny said, now removing another red iron bomb from it's pouch. After giving it a couple tosses, the prinny chucked it's bomb at the mech's weak point.

BOOOOM!

The mech exploded, sending debris into the sky, and then raining smoking metal. The small rat could be seen sailing towards the sky at stupid speeds.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu….!" it went as it disappeared from sight, and actually 'pinging' in a star fashion.

"Huh. That was way easier then it seemed at first," Prinny shrugged. "Whatever dood. Oh yeah, I gotta see if Eddie needs some help," So Prinny rushed to where Ed was still trading blows with Linda, him using his arm blade and the Wheatly blade, and her using her sword. "Hmm, seems he's okay for now dood. I'll help if he gets in a jam," And so the prinny took a seat and watched the action.

"Stupid brat! Just die already!" Linda screamed, still only throwing blocked slashes. This went on for a little bit longer until Ed slipped on some lose gravel, causing him to lose his balance. Linda took advantage of this to use an overhead slash to end it "Ha! Gotcha now you rug rat!", and the blade came closer and closer to Ed until it made contact.

CLANG!

"Eh? Clang? Where's the flesh ripping noise? Someone mess up a dub or something?" she asked in confusion, and at no one in particular. She then took a look where her blade landed. Ed had caught it in his right hand. "What?! How?" was Linda's response.

"Hehe, it's simple. This is why," Ed then rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a metal arm in place of a fleshy arm. "Too bad. If my arm wasn't like this, you might of really hurt me!" Edward playfully mocked. Linda gave him a viscous glare, and tried to free her sword from his grip, but with no success. He stood up, smirked at here, and snapped her weapon.

"No way! This kid beat me like that? To hell with that!" Linda threw the broken sword to the ground and reached into her coat, pulling out a machine gun, aiming at Ed. "See how you like thi-" before she could finish here sentence Ed had swiped his right arm at the gun.

SLICE!

The gun was sliced into two pieces.

"Augh! You little brat! I'll get you for this!" Linda who was now fleeing the scene said to the alchemist.

"Doood! That was sweet. She was all swip, swip, but you were all shcuwa, schuwa! It was amazing dood!" an excited prinny gleefully said as it made it's way to Ed.

"Ah it was nothng. I just did what felt natural to me I guess," the alchemist told the prinny as he turned his right arm and Wheatley back to normal.

"Whoa. Now that's a rush you don't get to feel often. I can't remember the last time I had fun like that. Well there was that on time when I found some bird eggs. Those were something I tell you," Wheatley said as Ed placed him down to his side in his left hand.

"Well now that those two are gone, maybe we should bail before they lock us u-" Edward was saying until his right arm was grabbed and pulled quickly.

"Wow! I never seen something like this. I wonder how it works…I don't see any blastia on it. Maybe it's powered some other way?" a young girl says, lost deeply in her own thoughts.

This girl has reddish-brown with a pair of goggles raised above her eyes, resting on top of her head. Her attire was a long red shirt that had black sleeves, one of the sleeves has a long thin yellow ribbon, a black line going from the bottom of the shirt, to the neck and around, and a golden choker with a red gem. She has a small yellow, ascot type apparel, red finger-less gloves. On one leg she has a black boot with a yellow 'toe', and a long white sock running up to her upper thigh. The other leg what looks like a red boot with a black 'toe', and this boot goes up to the middle of her upper thigh. This boot also has yellow stripes on it. Around her waist she has a long black sash the drags around the ground.

"Umm, excuse me…what are you doing with my arm?" Edward asks the girl.

"Examining it. I wanna see how it works. Hmm I may have to take it apart…" she said as she took out some tools.

"You are NOT taking apart my arm!" Edward shouted, pulling his arm away from her before it became useless.

Then a soft, yet mature voice came from behind the young girl. "Now, now Rita. It's not nice to take apart peoples arms," a woman now walked up to them.

She had a fancy green and white dress, with frills. The dress had only the right side with a frilly dress, and she green and white boots. There was a large pink poofy 'sash' that went around her waist, except for her front. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a green and white frilly chocker. Her attire had some golden designs here and there as well, she almost looked like royalty of some sort to the two guys. Both guys could not help but notice the size of this woman's bust. Edward quickly averted his gaze from her chest, slightly red in the face. Prinny however, continued to stare.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Vert. Might we have your names?"

* * *

**And with that, this chapter is concluded. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to comment and leave a character request in a review if you wish. Look forward to the next chapter, Chapter 3: A Battle of the Gods!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle of the Gods!

**Hello everyone! Did you think I was not coming back? Nope, sorry I am not going out like that! Anyway, I must apologize for the delay. I meant to get this out much sooner. I am truly sorry. Okay enough of that, time to get one with the reviews from the last chapter!**

**Some Random Tosser:** Yeah, I do apologize for those mistakes. Hopefully they are gone, or at least less of them this chapter. And yeah, I had to think of something for Wheatley do, other then you know...talk all the time.

**ChromaLuke: **Sorry I made you wait for that chapter. Sorry I made you wait for this chapter, if you haven't given up already. And yeah as stated above, hopefully I have less errors. And those two did not make the...well I guess you could call it the 'draw'. So anyone else you would like to try or them again?

**That Courier: **Yep, I know that I messed up with the last chapter. Here is hoping this one does not meet the same fate as the last two. As for your picks, I would of tried to use them, but here was the problem; I didn't know which alignment of them to use. Good? Bad? Neutral?

**animeweirdo125:** Thank you for liking this fic! But what do you mean be in it? As a SI...is it even considered a SI if you insert someone else? O.O

Now I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of Dimension Cross A Battle of the Gods!

* * *

"Whew… We finally made it," Yuri said as he and Noire made their way to the town entrance.

"I'm so tired… Can we find a place to sit down or something?" Noire complained as they entered the town. To Noire, it had a generic, medieval feel to it but Yuri seemed unfazed by it's appearance.

"Okay, why don't we go over there by those benches?" Yuri recommended as he pointed to some benches that were facing a damaged fountain. Giving the place another look, it seemed as though something had happened, as construction to damaged buildings was taking place.

"Seems we're late to the party, everyone's gone home," Yuri dryly joked.

"Good, I'm to tired to fight anyway," Noire told her partner as she slumped down onto one of the benches.

"Ahh, looks like the Princess isn't used to traveling."

Giving Yuri a vicious glare, Noire angrily said "I told you not to call me that! I'm not a helpless Princess! I'm just not used to walking for hours, okay?!"

Yuri merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

* * *

Elsewhere we can see the two individuals talking to each other, walking down the street.

"Jeez, the people were right, someone really did a number here," a girl with brown hair and a blue trench-coat like jacket said to her friend, the strange floating humuniod.

"I must agree with that, Miss IF. It seems that those two hooligans were thwarted though, given what the people in town have said," the strange floating figure told her.

"Wonder who did it? You'd have to be some sort of psycho to voluntarily take on someone who has heavy weaponry with… what was it, Magolor? Blades?" IF asked.

Magolor responded "Yes, that's right. People said that the one who saved the town had two blades. And that a small bird-like figure was with him. After that, no one knows where they went to."

"Eh, probably for the best. We don't need to get caught up in someone else's business," IF stated, looking at her cell phone, then placing it back on her belt.

* * *

Now back to Yuri and Noire. They left the fountain area in search of information on their whereabouts. However, as others have found out, the people of the town lacked any useful information, besides the name of the town.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere fast! Yuri! Did you figure anything out?" A frustrated Noire asked Yuri, who had returned after asking some locals their location.

"Nah, just what we already know. You'd figure they'd know more," Yuri said to her, followed by a deep sigh. "Looks like we need to figure this out on our own."

"You're serious?" Noire asks in a defeated way. "Alright, fine. How about we split up? We can cover more ground like that."

Yuri, thought about this, placing his hand on his chin. "Hm, okay, I guess. We don't have any leads and it seems as though this place is safe enough. Let's meet back here in about an hour. Just don't go shopping around and not actually look for clues," he said smirking slightly before turning away, waving his free hand.

Noire, irritated at what she just heard, boldly stated "Hmph! Don't treat me like some simple airhead! Whenever I have a task to do, I do it!"

Yuri stopped and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, okay! No need to get all upset Princess," He then continued down the street, further from Noire's view.

The crimson eyed girl then became just as crimson in her as her eyes. "Ahhh! J-Just shut up and find something out!" she yelled to him. She then proceeded to storm off in the opposite direction of Yuri.

* * *

Following Yuri we see him traveling down a semi-busy street, slipping in and out of groups of people.

"This place is pretty busy. Guess whatever happened is already out of their minds," he said, scratching the side of his head. He looked up, and noted that the sky was beginning to darken, becoming a tinted orange. "Nearly night fall huh? Guess I better hurry up and-" But he couldn't finish his statement as he had just bumped into someone. He and the person he collided with both fell to the ground.

"Ouch. Guess I had that coming to me. Say, you okay?" Yuri asked the individual who was also recovering.

"Ow. That hurt. You should really watch where your going, mister," a young female voice cried out.

The young girl that Yuri had bumped into had the appearance of someone in their mid teens with pink hair in a side ponytail fashion. Her outfit was that of a white and blue sailor suit you'd typically see in anime. She had black stockings, long white gloves, and white shoes.

Yuri picked himself up and dusted his pants off. "Sorry about that, guess I had my head in the clouds," he offered his hand to her. "Need some help?"

Nodding lightly the girl responded "Yes. Thank you," while gripping Yuri's hand.

Helping her up, he asked "So you gonna be alright then?"

Brushing herself off she said "Yeah I'll be fine, just a fall is all…" and it was then that she took a better look at Yuri.

"You seem familiar to me… Have we meet somewhere before?" she asked him.

Yuri looked at her, somewhat quizzically. "Hm, not sure. I can't really say. My mind's a bit hazy these days."

The pink haired girl tilted her head a bit. "Really? Hm, okay. It's just you seem so familiar."

Yuri then decided to ask this girl he just ran into some questions. "Say, where is this? I know this town here is called Laskome, but where is Laskome? What continent is it on?"

She tilted her head slightly at this question. "Where is Laskome? It's on the island of Lopak."

"Lopak huh?" he said, placing his hand on his chin. "Say is there another town or city or something close by?"

The pink haired girl brought her hand to her chin and looked down in thought, "Well there is a city north of here, but you cant just go north, mountains block the path. There are two ways to go, east and west. West will lead you to a desert, while east takes you to a cave. Both are riddled with monsters, but both can lead you north to the city of Cruiple, the port town."

"Cruiple huh? Alright then, thanks. I'll be on my way then. Later," and Yuri proceeded to walk away, waving with his free hand.

"Wait!" The girl shouted back to him. He turned his head back to her. "What's your name?"

Turning his head back, all he said was "Yuri. Yuri Lowell."

"Well Yuri, I'm Kanonno Earhart. It was nice meeting you," she said waving to him as he started to walk away again.

He replied "Yeah, I guess. Could have been under better circumstances."

* * *

Now at the same time, Noire was busy seeking information in the shopping district of the town.

"You'd figure people would have information to give out, but they really don't have much to say." she said, walking down the street of the crowded district.

It was then she saw a shop poster selling a costume that peaked her interest. "Well, I tried to get some information, but failed. Maybe looking at a new costume will lighten my mood a little?"

She immediately walked in and began to search for the costume she saw. After some searching she found what she was looking for, last one as a matter of fact. She felt her spirits rise as she headed to the changing room.

When she exited the changing room, she examined herself in the mirror outside the changing room. Why it is outside the changing room is unknown, it just is.

The attire she changed into was a red long sleeve coat that went to Noire's ankles and about halfway down her leg, the coat had a gold colored trim pattern, and below that trim pattern, the coat was white. The arms of the coat had white diamonds patterns going down them from shoulder to wrist, and was rolled up at the wrist. She now also wore a black mini skirt, a large white bow on the coat, just below the neck, some white gloves, and white boots with some black running up were the boots 'tongue' is.

"Wow, these are nice," Noire said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ah those clothes huh. That was popular for awhile, but then people lost interest in it, I guess," a male's voice said.

Noire turned around to see who it was, and it was merely the shop clerk. It was strange though, he didn't seem the type to be a shop clerk in a clothing store with how he was dressed. He wore a white bandanna and white shirt. Over his shirt he had a red vest, his pants were a tan-ish color with some black boots.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. So these were popular for a while huh?" she asked, looking at the clothes she was wearing again with admiration.

The man nodded, "Yep, we had trouble keeping them in stock. Now we don't get anymore from the suppliers since the popularity fell. It's a shame, really."

Noire looked at herself in the mirror, "Yeah, a shame," she said as she admired the clothes some more. She then realized she didn't have any money to buy them. She looked at them again, and sighed. "It's too bad I can't afford them."

The man saw she was displeased and he began to tap the side of his cheek. "Tell you what. That's the last one and since I'm in a good mood since our town was saved you can have them free of charge."

This surprised Noire, "What? Really? Aren't they expensive, being rare and all?"

"Nah, not really. You'd figure the price would go up, but it didn't. It actually went down. That's why I'm not worried about letting them go," the man said. He then cracked his knuckles, "Alright Marco, it's time to pull out your finger and get to the source code!", after some typing on the cash register he said, "There, all done. The clothes are yours. Oh and you may as well take this backpack to, unlikely anyone will buy it, being somewhat old and all," he said to her, handing her a plain ordinary brown burlap looking backpack with numerous pockets.

"Th-Thank you," Noire said as she tried to avoid eye contact with Marco.

"No problem. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, th-thank you," Noire said as she turned around and left the store.

* * *

Now we move to a hotel room where we see Prinny Overlord, or Prinny as he is being called, Edward, Wheatley, Vert, and Rita.

"So you guys were found right outside of town? Man, that's convenient. Me and Prinny here just kinda woke up in town," Edward told Rita and Vert while leaning against the wall.

"Yes that's right. The people in town helped us recover, so when we heard that someone was causing trouble, we naturally thought we'd help them to pay them back, but it seems you two took care of it," Vert said to Prinny, Wheatley and Edward, sipping from her tea cup.

"Hey speak for yourself. I said it was none of our business. I didn't want any part of your plan," Rita said, sitting at a table, with her arms crossed.

"Ah, but you came along with me anyways, didn't you, Rita dear?" Vert politely said to Rita, who took another sip of her tea.

At a slight loss for words, Rita struggled to say, "Ye-Yeah well I figured you'd need help and all, since you were so adamant about helping them and all."

Vert merely giggled. "And I thank you for your help. Now then, can I ask you two-" and she was cut of by the mechanical one in the room.

"Ahem. Excuse me? Hi, yes, um there's three of us. Please- please don't leave me out of things. I don't like being left out. It's… it's a real downer you know?" Wheatley said, his lens eye focusing on Vert, then Edward and Prinny, who was sleeping on the floor near Ed.

Giggling lightly, Vert continued from where she left off. "Ah yes, I'm sorry. As I was saying, what do the three of you plan on doing?"

Ed closed his eyes for a moment, pondering what his plans actually were. "To be honest, I have no idea. We tried to ask around town for information, but uh…we ran into trouble."

Rita seemed to not be paying attention as she was reading a book. Regardless, she spoke up. "Yeah, we heard that two individuals were causing trouble earlier. One was a young boy that scared the people in town, the other was a small bird-like creature that attacked a guard. So that's you guys, huh?"

"Ehehe, well… let's say mistakes were made." Edward chuckled, scratching the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

Vert, finishing her tea, stood up. "Hmm, alright then, since you three don't have any plans, you should come along with us."

"Whoa, what? You're just going to invite them to join us? Just like that? What about my opinion?" Rita asked, surprised at Vert's decision.

"Okay then Rita, what's your opinion?" Vert asked, smiling at Rita.

Caught off guard slightly by the question, Rita stammered trying to say what she thought. "I-I guess it's fine or whatever. Just don't get in my way when it comes to my research!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it couldn't hurt to go with you guys. After all, we don't really know where we should go next anyway. Have any ideas where we should go?"

"We're going to the port city north of this town, yet ,we're going east to a cave to get there. And before you ask no we can't just go north. Steep mountains block the way. There's a desert to the west, but neither Vert or I feel like trekking through a desert," the brunette said.

Picking himself of the wall he was leaning on, Ed said "Alright, should we go tomorrow? It's late now, and who knows what kind of animals come out at night here."

"So it's settled then. We shall leave for the cave to the east tomorrow morning." Vert got up and walked to Ed, Wheatley, and the nearby sleeping Prinny. "As for you gentlemen, I believe you should get your own rooms for the night," she said to them.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then," the blonde male told the two girls. He then lightly nudged Prinny with his boot. "C'mon, up and at 'em. Time to go to our rooms."

Prinny yawned, and looked around. "Hey, what's up guys?" it said, rubbing its eyes. "Time for breakfast?"

Ed sighed, grabbed Wheatley in one hand, and Prinny's wings in the other, dragging it out of the room.

"See you tomorrow, then! I mean we probably will. Unless something happens again. Then we might not," Wheatley said.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop it please dood! You're gonna pull them out!" Prinny screamed as Ed, Wheatley, and itself left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Great, they're going to be a noisy bunch," Rita growled. "Hope you know what you're doing, bringing them along."

"Hmhmhm, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be helpful. And entertaining to say the least," the blonde woman said, walking to her bed. "You'd best get to sleep soon too, or they'll be more helpful than you," Vert said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Rita said, again engrossed in her book.

* * *

And back to where Yuri and Noire are supposed to meet, we see Yuri waiting for her.

"She sure is taking her time," he said to himself, watching as street lights turned on. "Huh, well that's convenient."

"Sorry I'm late!" Noire said as she ran up to Yuri, slightly out of breath.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. So did you-" and he stopped what he was saying when he saw Noire's new outfit. "Ah now it makes sense."

"W-What? I just got a little lost is all!" Noire tried convincing Yuri at no prevail.

"Lost in a clothing store is more like it. How much did those cost you?" Yuri asked.

Noire smiled smugly. "They didn't cost me anything I'll have you know! The nice man who ran the store let me have them since they weren't going to sell, and they were the last ones! So there! Ha!"

"Okay, okay! Don't need to bite my head off, Princess!" he said holding his hands up in defense.

"Stop calling me Princess!" she yelled, raising a fist shook with rage at Yuri. Yuri then closed his eyes and let out a light chuckle.

"Okay, alright I won't call you that anymore. Wouldn't want the lady to hate me" he said, placing his hand on his hip, and letting out a small sigh, followed shrug off his shoulders.

"Hmph! See that you don't!" she huffed, and turned away from him, following with a sigh. "I'm tired. What are we going to do about sleeping?"

"Well we have no money, so I guess we're sleeping outside tonight," Yuri told Noire as he walked toward the city exit.

"W-Wait, what?! Yuri, are you serious?" Noire asked, him as he kept heading for the exit.

His only reply was "Yup," and he left the town.

"Ugh, dammit!" muttered Noire. "Yuri, wait for me! Wait when I tell you to wait!"

Outside town some distance, the two had a basic campfire going. Noire decided to ask Yuri something, "Say Yuri? What are we going to do about food? I'm kind of hungry."

"We'll figure something out in the morning. For now, let's just sleep," he said, shifting himself from facing the fire to away from the fire.

"Tch, fine," Noire grumbled as she did the same as he did. '_Great, I'm getting my brand new clothes dirty_,' she thought to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Rita, Vert, Prinny, Edward, and Wheatley (being carried of course) left the hotel at which they stayed. Rita and Vert had the rooms they stayed in that night because the owner felt bad about them being found lost and not remembering where they came from. Ed and Prinny tried to get their rooms by saying they were friends of Rita and Vert. When that didn't work, it was Prinny's pleading that got them their room.

"So now that we got the rest we need, why don't we get going then? Cave to the east right?" Ed asked, stretching his arms and legs, two of which didn't need to stretch.

"Yeah that's right. I guess you do listen," Rita said walking a little past Ed. Ed merely sighed and shook his head.

Vert then spoke up "Now, now. Let's not start a fight Rita. We're a party now and parties don't fight each other. Now shall we go?"

As the party neared the east exit, opposite of the one Yuri and Noire used, Prinny was rummaging through its bag, looking for something. It wasn't paying attention, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that," a male's voice said to the prinny.

"Ah! I'm sorry dood! I was looking for something and I didn't see you! Really!" the prinny pleaded with the young man for forgiveness.

The young man had a black and white zip up hoodie, some long black shorts, rolled up white socks, and black and white sneakers having some purple patterns here and there on them.

The young man sighed lightly. "It's fine. I'm not hurt or anything so don't worry to much, but you really should watch where you are going," he said to Prinny. He then asked the group, scratching the back of his head "Say, do you know where I am? I kind of just woke up here and I can't remember how I got here."

"Ah, so he's like us! Can't remember where we come from either, we can't," Wheatley said, focusing on the young man. "You should be glad you just woke up here, and not fall like me. Nasty business that was."

"Hey, why not join up with us dood? We're about to go to a different town, see if nothing sparks our memories or whatnot," Prinny asked the man.

The man crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to ask some random tosser to join up with you after bumping into him? You don't even know my name," he told the prinny.

Prinny, now trying to mimic the young man's stance said "Okay then, what's your name dood? Come on tell us!"

"It's Jacob, Jacob Winters. But I don't know why-" and like that Jacob was cut off by Prinny.

"Okay then Jacob, you've joined our party dood! Let's go everyone!" Prinny excitedly shouted, walking triumphantly out of the town.

"Hey I never said I'd-" but it was no use as Prinny was humming to loudly to hear him. Jacob placed his hand on his face, and rubbed his temples with his finger and thumb. "That little… thing, is going to be a headache, isn't it?"

"Oh, Prinny isn't all that bad, just easily excitable," Edward explained. "But are you sure you want to come with us? It might be dangerous."

Jacob thought for a moment. He then said "Well, I guess I can follow you guys for awhile. I mean it's not like I have anything to do here anyway. Just don't expect me to do any fighting. I don't really have a weapon or anything on me."

"That's no problem Jacob," Vert said to him. "I'm sure the four of us are enough to handle what ever could be in these caves."

"Okay, we got that settled? Great, lets go before we lose the idiot," Rita said, leaving the town, following Prinny.

Jacob shrugged. "I guess we're off then." And with that said, the rest of them followed the two ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noire and Yuri had both woken up and were now attempting to find food. They found a nearby tree that harbored fruit akin to apples.

"Hm, I guess these will have to do," Yuri said as he looked up the tree at the fruits. He then managed to climb the tree and drop fruits down below where Noire was. She immediately began to eat them. Yuri then dropped down.

"Don't wait and see if they're poisonous huh?" he said as he picked one taking a bite of it.

"Relax, they're just apples, or something like them anyway," Noire said taking more bites of the fruit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say it last night because you shrieking at me, but I found out where another town is," he told her as he sat down against the tree.

"Oh, well where is it then?" Noire asked him, sitting down next to him.

"It's north of here, but we have to either go east or west. I'd rather not go east since that way has a cave, and I'd really rather not wander in the dark, seeing as how it has monsters. So that leaves west, which is a desert," he said, eating more of the fruit he held.

Noire crossed her arms in protest about Yuri's idea. "What?! A desert?! I don't want to go through some hot, dry desert!"

"Okay then you can go east for the caves," Yuri told Noire.

"Yeah like you'd let me go alone. You're too much the 'hero-type' to let me go by myself," the young girl told Yuri.

The man merely grinned lightly at her comment. "Oh I don't know about that. Hey I might just leave you here. If you're lucky, maybe no monsters will come by."

"Yo-Yo-Yo-You wouldn't do such a thing!" Noire stammered. She paused for a bit before continuing. "You wouldn't… would you?" she asked, a hint of sadness and anxiety in her voice.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. I'm not that much of a bad guy. But I still think we should go through the desert. It many be hotter, but we'll be able to see and move around better, right?" Yuri told Noire.

She took in this information and nodded. "Hm, I guess… that's true. Fine. We'll go the desert way, but first we need to get supplies to go that way," she explained to him.

"And how do we get these supplies with no money to pay for them?" Yuri asked her.

Noire contemplated for a moment before looking around. She then noticed that Yuri had knocked down a lot of those fruits. "Hey, do you think we could sell these to a vendor or something?" she asked, picking up one of the fruits.

"I don't know, but I suppose we can try anyway," Yuri said as he began to move the fruits into a pile.

"Wait, Yuri. Before we get to town, I want to change clothes," Noire said as she ran behind the tree. "And if you peek at me so help me…!" she told him, pulling out her rapier, pointing it at him.

"Why would I peek? What kind of person do you think I am?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Just… don't look," she stated one more time, this time more sternly.

And after a couple moments of sitting against the tree, listening to the rustling of clothes, Yuri saw Noire come out from behind the tree in her regular attire.

"Okay, lets go sell these," she said, gathering the fruits in the backpack given to her by Marco. She then gave it to Yuri to carry.

The two made it to town, and actually sold the fruits for a decent amount of funds. They asked where they could get supplies to trek across the desert and were directed to a particular store, where they bought their supplies.

"Okay, so we got everything we need?" Noire asked Yuri, eyeing her canteen, which was black with some silver trim. Yuri's was black, with a deep blue trim.

"I think so. We'll go to where that brook was we stopped at yesterday, get some water, and be on our way," he said to her.

They exited the store, and shielded their eyes as they left it, adjusting to the difference in lighting.

"Okay lets get going then," Yuri said to Noire as they attempted to leave when they were stopped by a voice calling out to them, or rather calling out to Noire.

"Noire… is that you? You are Noire right?" a young girls voice asked.

The two turned around to see IF sprint up to them. "Is it really you?" she asked again.

"Yes, my names Noire but who are-" and before she could finish, she gave IF a better inspection. She recognized her. "You're… IF… right?"

"Friend of yours, I take it?" Yuri asked.

"I think so. I mean I know her name, and her face, and the fact that I know her, but everything else? No I can't remember anything else," Noire said as she placed her hand on her chin.

IF crossed her arms, "Same here. All I really know is that we know each other. How did we get here anyway?"

"I have no idea," Noire said shaking her head lightly.

"Damn, you too huh? Both me and my… I guess you can call him my partner, we don't know how we got here."

"Partner? Miss IF, I thought we were friends?" a voice came from behind them.

"Ah, there you are Magolor. Sorry I bolted off like that, it's just-" IF was going on to say when Magolor interrupted her.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You thought you saw your friend, so you took to the chase. And it seems to have been successful to," he said as he looked at Yuri and Noire.

"Oh, let me introduce you," IF said to Magolor and Noire.

* * *

After introductions were made, Yuri and Noire explained their plan to travel to the port town to the north, via the way west to the desert. IF and Magolor agreed that traveling with them would be better than staying in town, so they agreed to go with them. After IF and Magolor were prepared, the group left the town, gathered their water in their canteens, and made their way to where the desert was. They made to the point where they could see the desert in the slight distance. They were in a small clearing that had some trees here and there. Already they could feel a difference in temperature.

"Well I knew it was going to get hot, but I didn't expect it to be so soon," Yuri said as he shielded his eyes, looking out to the desert.

"Indeed, and unfortunately for us it's going to get hotter where we're going," Magolor said as he hovered over to Yuri.

"You're right. It's going to get hotter where you're going. But it's not the desert!" a voice said the group, getting them slightly on edge.

"Who's there?" Yuri said, looking around, gripping his katana strap tighter.

"Hehe. 'Who's there' he asks?" the voice snickered. "Why don't you look up? Or is that too hard for you?" the voice mocked.

The party looked up to see a man floating in the air. He wore black pants, a grey vest with stitching closing it. His shoes were also black, along with his wrist bands he wore. His hair was ashy-white, and his eyes almost glowed a light blue. Perhaps the strangest thing about him was the floating wing-like shoulder pads at his sides. They had glowing red veins, and were connected to a jewel that floated a few inches from his chest. He then floated down to the ground, but still levitated.

"Who are you?" IF asked, preparing to draw out her claw gauntlets if this man made any sudden movements.

"Heh. I don't need to answer you little shits. But hey, I found you easily enough and that puts me in a pretty damn good mood, so sure, why the hell not?" the man said as he brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.

"All right listen up you gutless worms!", he shouted viciously. "I'm the killer of Kings! The destroyer of worlds! I'm the best Order member that ever lived! I'm the one, the only, the indestructible Gig! Ah hahahahaha!"

The man, now know as Gig, then got into a fighting stance. "Alright, time to play kiddies! Bring it!" he said. The group readied their weapons, except for Magolor who raised his hands, a purple energy could be seen coming out of them.

Yuri was the first to make an attack on Gig. He ran up to him, and tried to slash him diagonally. He missed as Gig easily dodged the attack, and as a counter attack, Gig placed his hands in front of Yuri, blasting him back with dark power.

"Guuuh!" Yuri groaned out with pain.

"Yuri! Are you okay?!" Noire asked him with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about me, focus on him. He isn't just hot air," Yuri said as he repositioned himself after the attack. "Okay, what we're gonna need to do is overwhelm him by attacking all at once. Think you guys are up for it?"

Agreeing with Yuri, the group rushed Gig, except for Magolor, how held his hands in front of him, as if he was holding a ball.

Yuri again was the first to get to Gig, this time he went for a vertical slice, which again, was dodged and countered, this time with a kick to the face, sending Yuri to the ground in a painful blast. IF was next; as she quickly threw swipes and kicks, Gig was easily dodging her. He however wasn't paying attention to Noire who came in from the side, attempting a quick thrust. Gig also dodged this, but in the time he took to dodge that, IF managed to have one of her claws hit their mark, if even only by a little. Gig examined the side of his face using his hand, now bearing a fresh cut on his cheek. He smiled.

"Hehehe. Seems he was right to worry about you guys!" Gig smirked. "Alright, let's have some more fun!" Gig shouted and laughed. It seemed he was truly enjoying the battle.

At this time, Magolor had conjured up a medicine ball sized 'dark orb' and he launched it at Gig. Gig saw the orb sailing towards and when it closed in, he grabbed it; landing on his feet and he held it above his head with one hand. Gig intended to throw it back, but Yuri came with a sliding kick, followed up by a rising slash. Gig attempted to kick Yuri again, but lucky for him, he was able to avoid the attack by back stepping, increasing the distance between the two.

"Gaaah! You bastard! Oh, I'm going to enjoying ripping out your entrails!" Gig shouted to Yuri as he recovered from his missed kick.

"Umm, that's pretty disgusting, you know?" said Yuri, who was somewhat disturbed by what Gig said.

Magolor then clapped his hands, causing the dark orb to detonate, damaging Gig. IF then again went in for more slashes and kicks, only this time, they were all connecting due to Gig strugle to regain his composure after Magolor's attack. Noire joined her, using graceful slashes over thrusts. Yuri then went in to assist the two girls as well as finish off their opponent. However Gig had enough of being a target for them.

"Alright that's it! You miserable rats are so freaking dead! I'm going to kill you all!" the white haired man shouted as IF, Noire, and Yuri were blown back by Gig's unexpected blast of magical energy.

Magolor tried to throw another dark orb at Gig. Gig, again caught this, and rather then holding for long it, he quickly flew at Magolor with it. How did he fly at him like that? Gig's shoulder pad wing things actually turned into demon-bat like wings. When Gig was no more then a few feet from Magolor, he threw the orb back at him. With little time to react, all Magolor could do was take it. This sent him flying, and skidding along the ground.

"One down," Gig cackled.

While Gig's back was turned, Yuri attempted to get in an attack. It looked like it was going to work too, but at the very last second, Gig turned around and grabbed Yuri by the neck, and slammed him into the ground as hard as he could, making a small indent in the ground. He then dragged Yuri forward, still in the ground, making a crater line. Gig backed up into the sky and watched as Yuri, stood up. He was weakened, his knees wobbly and couldn't defend himself. Gig saw this too.

"He he! I gotta hand it to you! You're tough for a human! But that ends today! Get ready to die!" Gig shouted in a crazed frenzy.

He then flew up even higher into the sky. He then placed his hands together, dark flames erupting between the cracks. He then began to part them slightly, a ball of dark fire formed between them. He then quickly spread his arms apart, causing the dark flame to disappear and leave a black handled scythe with a blood red blade behind. He grabbed the scythe and propelled himself down fast. He was aiming for Yuri with his new scythe.

As Gig came into view, Noire saw that he was going in for the kill on Yuri. "Yuri! Get out of there!" She shouted to him. He couldn't move though, his body was too wracked with pain to respond properly. "Yuri!" she shouted once more, running to him. She made it in front of him and prepared to defend him.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of here!" Yuri screamed to her.

"And leave you to die?! No!" she shouted back.

"DIE!" shouted Gig, who was even closer now.

As he closed the distance, Noire's body glowed a bright white, causing everyone to shield their eyes, even including Gig, who simply closed his. This didn't stop him as he raised his weapon for the final slash.

*CLANG*

That was the noise heard by all as the bright light subsided. Gig was the first to open his eyes, and it only infuriated him further.

In Noire's place, was a white haired woman, who wore a black plug-suit with a design similar to that of a one piece swimsuit. The woman also had black leggings and long gloves, made of the same material as the plug-suit, neither completely reaching the suit, leaving it disconnected at the upper arms to shoulder, and upper leg to thighs. She had claw gauntlets on her hands and various parts floating around her, the ones at her back resembling wings. The weapon she used to block Gig's scythe was a large, two pronged broadsword, blades back to back, that she was holding up with one hand.

The woman opened her eyes, revealing light green eyes, with white pupils resembling a power icon. She smiled. "Ready for round two?" She then shoved Gig off her blade, and he backed off into the air.

The mysterious white haired woman then turned her head to look at Yuri. "Stay here Yuri. I'll handle this," She told Yuri who was still somewhat surprised. Her voice was full of pride and determination.

"Noire, is that… you?" he asked her. She turned away from him and flew off towards Gig.

She charged Gig who, this time, could only parry the attacks she threw at him. He lifted his scythe up high for an attack, when a dark orb hit him in that back. He turned his head to see Magolor back up and getting ready to throw another attack. Gig growled and charged for the small magician. As he reached ground level; he was intercepted by IF, who got in a couple slashes with her claw gauntlets, but soon was being dodged with ease. He dodged one attack, and countered with a knee to IF's stomach, thus causing her to fall to her knees, holding her sides in pain. He readied himself to finish her with his weapon when Magolor again threw a dark orb that hit Gig.

"Okay, I'm getting pretty damned pissed with you!" Gig snarled.

He was about to move in on the Magolor but quickly turned around and defended just in time to block a heavy blow from the white haired woman. However, his scythe was damaged from the blow, and cracked a bit. The white haired woman went for another blow which Gig defend. This time his weapon broke in half from the impact, leaving Gig without a proper weapon and off balance just enough for the white haired woman to get in one good slash across his chest.

"Agh!" he screamed in pain as he was flung back, crashing into the ground. As he tried to get up, the woman's sword was pointed at his neck.

"Give up," Was all she said. Gig merely spat out blood at her feet.

"Go to hell, you bitch!" He shouted to her. He then glowed a faint white light and seemed to be beamed up into the sky.

"Where did you go?! Get back here, coward!" she shouted to the sky. She then remembered Yuri was injured and ran to him.

"Yuri! Are you alright? … Not that I'm worried or anything…" she asked Yuri, who was kneeling down now, and so she knelt beside to him.

"No, not really. But I'm not dead, so there's that I suppose," he said, coughing a bit.

"Sir Yuri, you may take it easy. After all, you had quite the ordeal with that rowdy fellow. Tis a good thing we came on this trip prepared for potential injuries," Magolor said as he floated toward the two.

"What I want to know is why he attacked us. The hell was his problem anyway? He was like some sort of lunatic," IF said while getting up. She was still holding her side from Gig's kick, wincing in pain.

The white haired woman then disappeared in a flash, and Noire was in her place.

"Well, that certainly is a neat trick there Princess. What was that anyway?" he asked Noire.

"I… can't remember… but it something important to who I am. That much I do remember," she said picking herself up. "And I thought I told you not to call me Princess."

Laughing lightly, Yuri said "Ha ha. Sorry, I must've forgot. Can you ever forgive me…_Noire_?" he joked, putting emphasis in her name.

"Ugh, fine whatever. Just shut up and rest okay?" she told him, becoming slightly rosy in her cheeks, turning away from him.

"Ah, I didn't know you cared," he joked again.

"Ah, stupid Yuri! Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she screamed to him, her face now a tomato red. IF and Magolor looked at each other and slightly snickered.

* * *

Back in the kind of area where we first 'saw' the seven figures, there are two, the one with slicked up hair, and the one with messy hair. They walk up to someone on a medical gurney . That someone was Gig.

"I thought we made it clear that they were not to be killed. We sent you to get a general idea of how strong they are, and what do you do? You nearly ruin everything," the man with slick hair said.

"Hey, how about you shut up? I'm trying to rest here," Gig said as he lay in bed, bandages covering wounds.

"You know, we coulda left you there to deal with them. We only brought you back because you're still useful to us," the messy haired man said.

"Useful? Ha! I'm the best killer you have! What would you do without me?!" Gig argued back.

"Ha ha ha! That's what I love about you Giggy baby! Your so full of fire! Just make sure to keep that fire under control. Next time you may not be so lucky," the slick haired man said. And with that to two of them left the room.

"I'm going to pay you son's of bitches back one day; Just you wait. And those bastards down there. They better be ready for next time! I'm going to flat out annihilate them! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gig laughed to himself as he still lay in bed.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter of Dimension Cross. I bet no one here woulda guessed that straight from **Hyperdimension Neptunia is** **Real!**'s Jacob would join the Dimension Cross team huh?

But again must apologize for the delay. Hopefully I can get the next one out much sooner this time around. Also the 'lottery' idea were I pick two characters people leave me in a review or even a PM, is still in effect.

Also, it has been pointed out to me that I jumped around a lot during this chapter, and for that I am also sorry. However the good news is since groups have been established, I can easily dedicate a chapter to one group at a time.

If I missed anything in this one, please feel free to PM what I might of messed up. Look forward to the next Chapter of Dimension Cross: **Handle with Care!**


End file.
